Don't worry
by Emilyalx
Summary: My first fanfic mainly about Sam and Toms relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Sams body shot up from the flowery pillow that had her black tear stains on. Her head was pounding, her face dripped with a mix of sweat and tears. Another nightmare she thought as she propped herself up against the cold metal bed. The sun rays began to peep through the burgundy curtains. She looked at the digital clock at the side of the bed. 9:00 Tom was supposed to be picking her up in half an hour to drive her to work.

'Oh you have to be kidding me' she muttered to herself. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She jogged to the bathroom, switched the shower on as hot as it could go; then grabbed some acid washed jeans and then a orange cami that lay on her wooden rocking chair in the corner of her room, it was her grandmas old one and was passed down to her after she passed away a few years previously. She never used it but it was just special item that she would never get rid of.

When she had scrubbed her body from head to toe. She began to pull on her clothes and apply make up to her face in attempt to look presentable in the ED, but all efforts were in vain. The recent nightmare had taken it out of her mentally and physically and the looks she had been given from patients and staff had made a feel a bit more self conscious than normal. There was a knock at the door that snapped her out of her daydream.

'Tom!' She whispered with a smile 'coming!' she shouted running down the stairs two at a time. Whenever she was around Tom he always made her laugh uncontrollably no matter what mood she was in and they trusted each other.

Sam snatched her new leather jacket from Topshop that she had treated herself to after a small pay rise and raced to the door forgetting her bag.

'Hi how are you, beautiful' Tom asked cheerfully with a big cheesy grin plastered across his face which made sam grin too.

'Fine thank you, doctor Kent' as he pulled her into a hug.

'Are you sure you look a bit pale?' He asked with concern when he saw her face fully.

'Yes I couldn't get to sleep don't worry' she said lying and they began to walk the short work towards the ED talking about their last shift.

* * *

When they arrived at the ED it was manic there was beds out on the corridors as there was no space anywhere; the injured were sitting in reception waiting to be treated by the staff who were already rushed off their feet.

'Another normal day' Tom said casually and walked in the direction of Zoe who was in a heated argument over the phone, suddenly she slammed it down and and turned towards the couple.

'Morning, there's been a roof collapse at factory and they need more people out there before it fully collapses. Jeff and Dixie will be back in about five minutes so get some kit on and meet them out their.' She turned around back into the swarming ED. They smiled at each other. 'Lets go' they said in excitement

**Hey this is my first fanfic sorry if its rubbish please read and review or dm on twitter Emilyalx an tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam jumped out of the bright ambulance, as quick as a flash and began to run into the wreak of a building. She loved going out with Jeff and Dixie, mainly because of the adrenaline rush that raced through her body it helped her to remember her army days that she missed so much. Also the paramedics were lovely, always up for a laugh. Before she reached what she thought was an entrance Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her back and then looked her in the eyes and started the normal lecture about staying safe.

"Right now remember if you see or feel in the slightest bit of danger then get out as quick as you can. Don't try to be superwoman again!" At this point she raised her eyebrows.

"M hmmmm whatever you wish" she said quickly; by the time she had finished Jeff came running over.

"There's three more victims still inside so one for each of us, but the firefighters will only let us in for about 10 minutes-"

"It will be like Afghanistan all over again!" She said when a rush of excitement flowed through her body.

"Exactly! I was hoping that you would like to take a male who is trapped at the furthest point of the building and is badly injured"

"Yes" she squealed. Then ran into the broken building as fast as her legs would take her leaving Jeff and Tom lagging behind with their steady jog.

When Sam got to her patient he was in a far worse than she had thought. His face was caked in blood and dust so you couldn't see his face. His leg was clearly broken and his muscular arm that was further away from Sam looked in an unnatural position too. She kneeled down next to him and started to talk to him to make himself feel safe in her company.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sam Nichols from Holby City ED, I just need to check you over" she explained. Thinking this was enough to make him feel better she leant towards to begin the quick examination, she had to do in the small amount of time they had, but before she had even lay a finger on his strong body he stretched out his arm hitting Sam full on in the stomach and flying her into a large pile of rubble, her back taking most off the blow. Blood spilled out of a small wound from the top corner of her head. Her green suit was now covered in dust. She lay limp; in shock she couldn't move or open her eyes to look at her new surroundings. Then the pain hit her, her back felt although it had been hit loads then her stomach felt like a twisting pain and at this point she threw up an let out a huge groan in pain. Within 10 seconds Tom and Jeff were either side of her begging her to open her eyes. Reassuring her that she was fine, just like she had with her violent patient.

"Sam, sweetheart open your eyes for me. We need to get you out of here!" Tom said as calmly as he could but she knew him all too well and could sense the urgency in his voice.

Sam's eyes began to flutter open.

"That's it princess, let's get you out of here now," Jeff said with a sweet grin plastered on his face; she tried to smile back was in too much pain. Sam loved it how nice Jeff was to anyone and everyone. With that Tom held one arm and Jeff held the other and she began to slowly but steadily limp out; leaving Norman to deal with the patient. Sam hated having to let people help her, no matter how close they were to her, but one this occasion she was incredibly grateful for it.

When the trio eventually got out of the building Dixie was the first person to spot them, dropping everything she ran towards them just as Sam collapsed into her arms exhausted from the blurred past few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

They rushed sam into the back of the ambulance. Dixie drove with the blue lights on; whilst Jeff and Tom stayed in the back with Sam who lay motionless. Tom had never seen sam like this before and it scared him.

By the time they reached the ED, Zoe, Fletch and Ash stood waiting for them to arrive with their young friend. As soon as the doors open sam was taken straight through to resus, leaving Tom alone. Dazed he stumbled into resus staring at the the team work on her girlfriend.

"Cross match bloods" Zoe shouted.

"Will do" fletch replied back. Zoe noticed Tom shaking from the corner of her eyes and went over to comfort him.

"Go home, get her some clothes and stuff. We need to keep her in over night, she has bad bruising to her back and also concussion" Zoe stated simply.

"Ok hmm ring me if anything happens" he said weakly. Zoe nodded her head in agreement and went back to work on Sams motionless body.

Tom took one last look ad slowly turned and headed back to Sam's tiny house that was squeezed in between to larger houses that were own be 'posh snobs' as Sam always liked to call after a she'd flashed a fake smile at them.

* * *

Tom stood stunned his chin touching the floor at the state of Sam's flat. This wasn't like Sam, how has she let it get into this state. He tried to clean a little as much as he could; but it didn't help. So he packed some bags and got out of there.

* * *

By the time Tom had got to the hospital Zoe had already rang Tom to tell him that Sam had already woken up. As much he had wanted to be there he was glad she'd woken up.

With a box of chocolates in one hand and her stuff he proudly walked through the ED until he reached Sam cubicle. He pulled back the curtains to reveal a guilty looking Iain and a Sam with a tear stained face...

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Sorry this is short but really haven't had the time. Sorry guys please read and review **


	4. Chapter 4

Sams Provs

My back felt numb then a shooting pain in her head made her groan.

"Sam?" The familiar voice asked an then held me hand tightly "Your ok sweetheart open your eyes for me," this had to be fletch. Her eyes slowly opened when he had shouted to Zoe that she was awake.

"Hello sam how are you feeling?" Zoe asked I'm the kindest voice she could put on.

"Achy" Sam whispered

"Get some sleep and we'll come back later," she nodded to fletch, who squeezed her hand then they both left and shut the curtain for privacy.

Normal Provs

Walking back into the ED Zoe knew that Tom wouldn't be long so didn't feel to bad about leaving her. Most of the ED had come up to ether her or fletch to ask how she was. This would have made sam cringe but Zoe thought it was quite cute. Lost in her daydream when Jeff, Dixie and Iain bursting through the ED doors. Zoe had never really taken to the trainee paramedic and could tell Jeff and Dixie hadn't either.

Dixie started her usual speech when she brought a patient in "This is Tony Green involved in a serious RTC" she announced. Zoe's high heels clipped over to the resus doors when Iain stopped her.

"How's Sam?" He asked with a hint of urgency

"She's fine, we are just keeping her overnight because of her head injury"

"Of course, where is she?" Zoe frowned "she dropped her phone at the scene!" He lied.

"Ohh yeh sorry err she is in cubicles" and with that she turned and walked into resus.

* * *

When Sam woke up another hand held tightly to hers. Tom she thought to herself. She turned around to find Iain smiling back at her. She shot him a strange look.

"Why are you here?" She asked "Where's Tom?"

"Sam I don't know. You know you scared me earlier" he watched "Sam I love you so much!" Iain leant in to kiss sam,tried to push he off but he kept on.

"Iain! I'm with Tom!" Without a thought tears began to spill, when the curtains where opened and Tom stood at the entrance

He just stood there. Then looked at Iain and then Sam. Iain began to make her way out of the room when Tom just punched him as it was obvious what had happened.

"You deserved that!" Tom stated. Iain then walked out.

"I'm sorry..." Sam said still unsure why she was crying. Tom simply went over and hugged her.

**This is really bad and I'm so sorry I had no idea where I was going with that :/**


End file.
